The Ice on her Finger
by ng59678
Summary: Okay - this is the second in a series I started called The ICE series - read and review if you like it. It is a follow up to Mac Against Black Ice.


**The Ice on her Finger:**

_AN-I know I said that was all she wrote at the end of the last story, Mac Against Black Ice, but a reviewer gave me and idea, and it kinda exploded into a mini series, I dub the ICE SERIES because these are being written during the long icy weekends in the NC mountain range, nothing like the long drawn out epic of my other stories. Read and Review if you like.

* * *

_

**1500 EST  
****JAG Headquarters  
****Harm's Office**

It had been six weeks since Harm found Mac on the side of the mountain on that fateful January day. He watched her walk across the bullpen and pull out her brightly colored mug and fill it with hot chocolate. Harm never believed that he could find happiness, but there she was standing in front of him. The traces of the day that almost caused him to lose the most important woman in his life now were fading and just a distant memory.

He watched her lift the hot chocolate to her lips and caught the glint of her engagement ring. Harm remembered the night he got her home.

_Harm's Memories:_

_It seemed like forever trying to find Mac on that barely traveled highway in the mountains. When he saw her car a foot from the edge of the mountain canyon, he immediately went into his panic mode. "God, please, I can't lose her now."_

_He walked up to the dark blue government sedan and opened the door. He would have to talk to Mac later about leaving her doors unlocked while driving. "I love you too Harm." He heard her whisper into the cold air, the air was so cold he could see the words hanging in the air, so he knew that he didn't imagine those sweet words._

_He got her out of the car and into his arms, and at that moment he knew that this was home, he always had to have her in his arms. She fussed at him for making her go to the hospital and was none the too happy about the doctors saying that she probably shouldn't be left alone for long because she did loose consciousness for a couple of minutes._

_She watched him from her bar stool on the island while sipping her hot tea, getting their dinner ready. She tried to tell him that she wasn't hungry, but he wouldn't hear any of it._

"_Harm, I don't need a babysitter, I am …"_

"_A marine, I know, and I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." _

"_You better be careful Flyboy, that sounded a little bit too much like a proposal."_

"_What if it was?"_

"_What if I said yes?"_

"_Then I would say you just made me the happiest man on the face of this planet." He reached down into his pocket and leaned over the island and slipped a 1.5 carat princess cut diamond on her finger. "You make proposing so easy." He said flashing his 90 watt smile at her._

"_Harmon Rabb, if you thought that was a proposal . . ." She didn't get to finish her thought because he lips came crashing down on hers._

_He lifted her up into his arms and took her to his bedroom. He laid her gently down on the bed drinking in every movement that was her. She pulled him down and kissed him again. _

_They woke up the next morning tangled in each other's arms. He kissed the top of her head and saw her left hand laying on his chest and the engagement ring sparkling in the rising sun. Dinner had been forgotten about on the stove._

_End Memory_

She must have gotten back from her doctor's appointment. Harm had made her one the day before because he thought she was getting the flu. She was throwing up constantly and it was scaring him.

"Hey Sailor," Mac said walking into his office. "You are looking a million miles away. What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about the day I found you off the side of the mountain, it was the scariest, yet one of the happiest days of my life."

"What are the other happy days?"

"Well, the day Mattie decided to come back and live with me ranks, and then of course, there is the day we met, the little AJ's birthday, the birth of the Robert's twins." Harm laughed. "Speak of the devil."

Harriet came walking into JAG with the double decker stroller, with AJ holding one side and James perched on her hip. Harm immediately got up helped Harriet through the bullpen.

"Thank you so much sir."

"Uncle Harm, airplane!" James yelled.

Harm picked up James and threw him into the air. He made the airplane noises. James squealed. "Is your tailhook down pilot?"

"Yes sir." Harm threw Jimmy in the air, caught him quickly and set him down.

Mac came out of the office, "Harriet, what on earth made you decide to drive with four children?"

"Connor and Cole were getting fussy, and AJ wanted to see his dad."

Harriet so wanted a little girl, but was blessed with two boys named Connor Harmon Roberts and Coleman Calhoun Roberts (Cole for short). Harriet wanted the boys to have good strong names, Connor meaning much wanted, Harmon meaning soldier (and of course after Harm); Coleman meant peace and Calhoun mean warrior. Mac mused at the thought of Cole's name, peace warrior, wasn't that an oxymoron? After the fiasco with James' name, there was no way that she was letting Bud take a crack at the names again.

Harm came out of Bud's office wearing a smile on his face. "Commander I am so sorry. I need to talk to the boys about proper office decorum."

"Harriet, it's fine. I love playing airplane with the boys. Mattie won't let me do that, she only settles to fly Sarah. Now which one is my namesake?"

"He is the one wearing the sailor suit, and Cole is wearing the marine outfit." She said picking each one up and handing them to Harm. Harm took both of them in his arms. Mac stood in her office watching him. He was going to be such a good dad. Just then, General Creswell came out of the office.

"Harriet, very nice to see you again. I see you brought the boys in. Well, don't they look sharp!" He said smiling. "Enjoy dressing them up now. Commander, you look good with infants, when are you and the Colonel going to plan on starting a family?"

The question sent a pained expression across Harm's face. "Sir, the Colonel and I probably won't be able to have children." Mac came out of her office to help rescue him.

"But that doesn't mean we aren't going to give adoption a shot, I mean we already have Mattie to think about. We are going to wait though until after we are married." She supplied.

Harriet looked at both Harm and Mac, "Will you guys consider becoming godparents for a third and fourth time?"

Harm smiled. "You can count on me."

"Me too Harriet."

Harriet smiled as she watched Mac take Cole from Harm. She looked so beautiful with children. Harm was thinking the same thing. Just then Mac started looking a little green and quickly handed the baby to General Creswell and darted into the bathroom.

"Sir, what is wrong with her?"

"I think she has a stomach bug."

"Oh." Harriet said smiling at her boys. Harm and the general set the babies back into the stroller for Harriet and went back to work.

* * *

**1800 EST  
****Harm's Apartment  
****North of Union Station**

Harm knew the sound of Mac throwing up all to well in his bathroom. "Mac, when is the doctor going to call you?"

"I don't know. He took some blood to see if I had an infection, and that is what they are waiting on."

Mattie came strolling into the apartment. "Dad, Mac, I'm here for dinner."

"Okay Mattie, set the table, and we will be out in a few minutes." Harm helped her off the cold tile floor. She had gotten a little bit on her shirt, so Harm handed her one of his button down shirts to wear for dinner.

Mac had just finished buttoning up the shirt when her phone rang.

"Mackenzie."

"Colonel this is the lab at Bethesda. We have the results of your earlier blood work."

"You guys said no news was good news."

"Well, we have news, Colonel Mackenzie you are six weeks pregnant."

"Thank you." She stammered into the phone, shutting it, effectively ending her call. She went out to join Harm and Mattie who were getting ready to start dinner.

"Who was the honey?"

"Bethesda," she said crunching into her vegetables.

"And?" Harm asked raising an eyebrow.

She looked up from her plate and saw both Mattie and Harm looking at her. "I'm six weeks pregnant."

"What, how, who, when?" Harm started sputtering.

Mattie looked at her guardian. "Well Dad, you know, you tried to give me the birds and the bees talk," she started laughing at him, "it's a good thing I learned that in school. Do I need to explain it to you?" Mac started laughing at the spunky teenager to keep the tears at bay. "I am sensing you to are needing some alone time, so I am taking the rest of dinner back to Jen's."

Harm nodded and mouthed thank you to her. She gave Mac a quick hug and exited quietly. Mac had let the tears start falling.

She spoke up, "The what to your question is, I am six weeks pregnant, the how must have been the only time we slept together, the when is six weeks ago when you proposed, and the who is you." She said pushing up from the table.

Tears flowing softly down her face. He got up and stopped her. He brushed the tears from her face. "We created a miracle." He dropped to her knees and kissed her stomach. "Hi there, I'm your daddy. I can wait to meet you in another seven and a half months."

The tears started flowing more freely down her face. "Mac, Honey, why all the tears?"

"It isn't true. I can't be pregnant. I don't believe." Harm looked at her and pulled out her cell phone and found the number that he was looking for.

"Hello, this is Commander Harmon Rabb. I need to make an appointment for my fiancé. We want to come in for an ultrasound to confirm a pregnancy. Tomorrow at 0800. Great. Can you call her doctor, she was given a diagnosis of endometriosis about 9 months ago, and we need to see her as well. Thank you."

She sat on the couch looking at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, the test came back positive, and I figure that since you don't believe, then seeing will be believing." He held her in his arms. She fell asleep and he carried her to his bedroom.

* * *

**0800 EST  
Bethesda Medical Center  
****Bethesda, MD**

Harm sat by Mac's side holding her hand. The ultrasound technician came in wheeling the big machine and then left going to get Mac's doctor.

"Hello Sarah. Good to see you again."

"Hello Doctor Chen."

"I have here in your charts that you guys have produced a four percent miracle baby. Should we take a look to confirm our suspicions?"

She pulled out some of the gel and squirted it on Mac's slender stomach. The coolness of the gel made her flinch.

"Mac, did that hurt you," Harm asked with a concern tone.

"No, it was just cold." She said smiling at him. The ultrasound tech placed the wand on her stomach and positioned it for the doctor.

"Harley, are you seeing what I am seeing?" Doctor Chen asked.

"I believe so ma'am." Mac started worrying and stopped breathing.

She repositioned the wand, "There it is."

"Colonel, Commander, I think you need to brace yourself. You have accomplished a four percent miracle." Mac squeezed Harm's hand. The doctor continued. "In around eight months, you two will be parents to twins. Would you like to hear their heartbeats?"

"Yes!" Mac said enthusiastically. The tech switched on the sound and across the room they could hear the sound of two tiny heartbeats. A tap was popped into the recorder and a printout was made for the both of them. "I would like to set up your next appointment."

Mac smiled and nodded. Harm held her hand. He helped her off the table and she cleaned herself off. She started looking a little green again and immediately threw up in the wastebasket while Harm held back her hair.

He put his hand on her stomach, "He guys, its Dad again. You two need to stop making Mommy sick, or else how are you going to grow into big strong sailors?"

"Or Marines." Mac countered back. He held her hand and caught a glance of the ice on her finger catching the lights causing colors to dance around the room. Harm looked at them and realized that their life was going to be finally looking up.

_AN – Do you want more of the ice series? Thinking maybe some antics that happen during the pregnancy and maybe their wedding?? Let me know! It seems that we are looking at a lovely icy weekend all weekend long, which means I have plenty of times on my hand – this southern Navy brat does not drive in the snow and ice anymore!_


End file.
